


A secret from Entrapta

by writingneleb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Other, Wrong Hordak is Named Kadroh (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingneleb/pseuds/writingneleb
Summary: Everybody is keeping something from Entrapta and she’s wondering why
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora & Entrapta (She-Ra), Bow & Entrapta & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Double Trouble & Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta & Frosta (She-Ra), Entrapta & Imp (She-Ra), Entrapta & Mermista (She-Ra), Entrapta & Perfuma (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta & Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	A secret from Entrapta

For Entrapta, she can easily look over things that seem obvious for others. Entrapta might be able to figure out every single aspect of a machine, but she is still trying to get the basics for interacting with her fellow princess. She can view things as positive and only to be told later what she did was wrong. That has caused her problems in the past, so now after the war she tries her hardest to make sure she doesn’t over look things that makes her friends angry. Entrapta does so much for her friends, so why are they avoiding her now?

When she tried to pop in to say hi to Catra and Adora, Catra was pushing Adora away and said to Entrapta that they needed to do something before the meeting while she awkwardly smiled at Entrapta which is already strange since Catra doesn't like to smile a lot. When she was preparing for her usual get together with Scorpia and perfuma for their mid-morning rituals, they wouldn't even look at her face which she could only see as a bad sign as they looked at people when they were in a good mood for talking. Glimmer was not paying much attention to her project ideas that would help the kingdom, even though she wanted to hear from Entrapta, and Bow was barely even putting any input on her ideas.

When she was talking about preparations with Netossa and Spinerella for a project in their kingdoms, they were talking three percent faster than their usual conversation as if they wanted to get away from her. Frosta was smiling seven point five times more 'awkwardly' than usual around her and tried to walk away from their conversation. Even Mermista had called her geek princess seven times less than usual and Seahawk was less enthusiastic to be around Mermista and Entrapta even though he and Entrapta were getting close enough to earn the nickname from Mermista, explosion buddies.

What really set things off for her was Kadroh was not looking her in the eyes, which she can tell with her experience from being around clones more than Etherians, and double trouble was putting fourteen point three percent in their act of talking to her. When she wanted an explanation from them both double trouble stood up, clinging on to Kadroh and said, "Oh that reminds me, we have somewhere to go! We will see you soon!" "Oh yes! A place that is not important for you to know!", Kadroh exclaimed as they both rushed out the room.

Entrapta put down her visor as she went into the vents and traveled to her shared room with Hordak, Emily and Imp. She jumped down from the vent and landed safely on the bed which startled Imp and Emily as they were talking away in their chatter-language. She looked around the room is search of Hordak, only to be greeted with her electronic equipment. Entrapta sighed and pulled her legs in close to her and hugged them as she ran thought through her actions in frustration and confusion. Emily and Imp just looked at each other and got closer to her, letting out sound of worry.

Entrapta lifted her visor and asked them softly, "Have I done something wrong today?" Emily cocked her dome and Imp let out a sound of confusion, wanting an explanation from Entrapta. She sighed and said, "Everybody has been trying to talk less to me or even try to avoid me all together. I'm not sure if I did something to upset them" Entrapta pulled out her tape recorder and played back her past logs. "Experiment three day five with Bow! Bow says that everything is going so well and that-" She went back again. "Fire escape plan with Sea Hawk test forty-seven! We have burnt our hair quite a bit, but it has been so much fun!" There was laughter of Sea hawk in the background as an explosion was heard.

Again and again, she went through different recordings in search for something she notice out of the ordinary she did wrong. "Catra fur shedding day ten! Oh Catra you're gonna get a hairball if you-" "Jet pack test four, a race against Spinerella and having Netossa ready to catch me! Let's go Spin-" "Scorpias' new tea! Morning testing nine with Perfuma! Oh, thanks for the small tea cups and oh are those-" "Glimmer sparkle power day one! Glimmer is ready to tell me everything about her powers and-" "Frostas' snowball fight tactics have reach their full potential at day twenty-three and we are ready to test it against the other princess!" "Kadroh's rehearsal with double trouble day one! I'm so excited to see what they're gonna do, they say it's based on space can you believe tha-"

Entrapta stopped and tried think hard on those projects. What were their facial expressions? What was their tone of voice? Were they enjoying being near her? Did she did something out of line that she didn't notice? She curled into herself even more, letting her hair make a cocoon around her, put down her visor and tighten her grip on her legs. "What did I do? Do they hate me now? Do they not want to be friends anymore? It has to be my fault. It's always my fault. Why am I like this?", she mumbled to herself.

Imp and Emily got closer to her, beeping and screeching in a worried tone. Entrapta took deep breaths in, trying to think straight and reached out for the two, wanting to have someone close. Emily went to her side, beeping reassuringly while imp navigated through her hair and into her arms. She kept mumbling, feeling tear threatening to escape, and started to feel her heart beat fast. Emily beeped again as she got up and ran out of the door, knowing what she had to do to make her feel at least a little bit better.

Entrapta didn't take notice of this as she began to play with Imps' hair to keep her hands occupied. Imp did his best to make her happy and said in a combination of different voices, "Entrapta... take deep breaths... what's wrong?... Did someone... say something bad?" Entrapta shook her head as she sniffed and let out quiet sobs. Imp screeched sadly and reached for her head and took off her visor to see tears streaming down her face, with a confused expression when seeing him.

Imp brought his hands to her face and wiped her tears away, screeching sadly. Entrapta sobbed at the touch and closed her eyes, wishing to not show him how much of a mess she was. They both looked up when they heard footstep approaching and there at the open door was Emily and Hordak behind her, looking like he ran a marathon to reach their room. His breath hitched when seeing her in tears with Imp looking at him with sadness and beckoned Hordak to come closer to help Entrapta.

He rushed towards the two with Emily right by him. Imp leaped out of Entraptas arms as she let herself out of her cocoon, allowing Hordak to embrace her and letting herself slump against him as she started to sob even more. "I'm here starlight. Take deep and slow breaths. You can do this", Hordak whispered to her and motioned for Imp to follow Emily back to where she got him. Imp nodded and out the door they went, making sure to close the door so the two could have privacy to talk.

Hordak focused on Entrapta, whispering affirmations to her and rubbing circles on her back. When he felt that she calmed down enough to look up, he separated from her slowly to see her eyes red and tear streaks drying up. "Oh Starlight, what has caused you so much pain?", Hordak softly asked as he wiped the last of Entraptas tears. Entrapta sniffed and with a shaky breath said, "Everybody has been avoiding me. From their speech and facial expressions, it seems like they don't want to even see me and... and I-I don't know what I did, but... I think it's my fault? I don't know I just..."

She gulped and looked away from him and let out a shaky breath. "Oh starlight... they weren't avoiding you...", Hordak tried to explain, obviously trying to hide something from her. She snapped her head back towards him and said, "But I did something! They don't even want to look at me!" Hordak sighed as he stood up from the bed and held his hand out towards her. "I know why they are acting like that. Come I'll show you why", Hordak smiled at her. Entrapta wiped her eyes, even though she had no tears, and held his hand, letting him lead her to where ever.

Passing through halls, there were guards who smiled her, guests who clapped excitedly when seeing her and rushing ahead of them, and chefs who were rushing by and hiding was obviously food in their arms. Entraptas' sadness grew into confusion, now wondering what was going on in the castle that would cause this kind of reaction. They reached towards a set of double doors where Emily and Imp, who was on top of her, screeched happily and rush towards her in obvious comfort to see her at least walking around.

Entrapta smiled at the two, now in even more confusion as they ran around her in circles. Hordak approached one of the double doors and cleared his voice, somehow making it a cue for the two to go to the other door as well. Hordak face her and smiled, "This is why everyone seemed to be keeping a secret from you" At the same time, Hordak, Imp and Emily opened the door and what greeted her made her let out a small gasp as everyone in the room yelled out in unison.

"Happy birthday Entrapta!"

The room was huge and held five sets of tables filled with tiny food and a huge table in the middle holding a tower of small cupcakes. Their was streamers, confetti and glitter in her signature colors and a hanged sign that said, "Happy birthday Princess Entrapta! One of the greatest friends a person can ask for" All around the tables were the princesses, chefs, guards, friends and many of her subjects from dryl in party hats and blowing on party horns cheering. Every single one of them were smiling at her.

Entrapta just could only feel tears streaming down her face and laughed in shock of what she was seeing. Hordak, Emily and Imp went by her side and Hordak whispered, "They were all trying to hide this party from you" Entrapta just smiled, not being able to stop her tears and laughed happily. Entrapta wiped her tears away and when she looked up the princesses, their partners, Kadroh and double trouble were in front of her with worried expressions. "Do you not like the suprise sister Entrapta?", Kadroh asked.

Entrapta shook her head and laughed, "I-I thought you guys avoided me because I did something bad! I didn't even remember that it was my birthday!" "Oh! Entrapta! We couldn't hate you!", Scorpia cried as she separated from the crowd and gave her a bear hug. Perfuma joined the hug and said, "I wouldn't want to hate you at all!" "Yeah and even if we tried to hate you, you'd always get us to like you again" Mermista sighed as she let out another toot on her horn. Sea Hawk grinned and yelled, "We're explosion buddies after all!"

When Scorpia let Entrapta down Adora and Catra appeared with a party hat that said birthday girl on it. "I was trying to keep Adora from spilling anything about the party because she is a horrible with keeping secrets", Catra grinned as Adora put the hat on Entrapta. "It's true, I was about to burst out saying happy birthday to you when we saw you", Adora laughed and adjusted the hat on her. Bow and glimmer came up and put a coat on her of every ones writing wishing her a happy birthday and looked her worriedly.

"We didn't want you to be suspicious of something, but all we did... was make you cry!", Bow said, eyes growing in sadness and seemingly ready to let tears out. "We were too excited to say anything to you because we were scared of ruining the surprise", Glimmer explained as she patted Bows back. They turned around when hearing frosts call out, “In coming!” Netossa and Spinerella came up to Entrapta with Frosta in tow and had a flying Entrapta ice sculpture and a net underneath in case it would fall. Entrapta just could only look in amazement when they set it down and laugh softly.

She looke around and asked, “All this... for me?” “Of course! I mean it was Hordak who brought up the idea”, Adora laughed and motioned towards Hordak who was caught off guard to have attention on him. Entrapta could look at him with stars in her eyes asked,” Really Horak?” He blushed and looked away from her and said, “I... wanted to make something special for you... after everything that has happen I believed that you deserved it” Entrapta squealed and rushed towards him, hair adding to her jump and hugged him around the neck. “Oh Hordak I love it!’

Hordak laughed and hugged her back and sighed contently. Entrapta pulled back a bit and gave him a kiss and when she pulled away said, “ I love you so much!” Hordak just stood still as she let herself down and yelled, “let’s get this party started!” Everyone cheered and started the celebration; well everyone except a frozen Hordak and Catra who was laughing at him. “You’ll never get used to her kissing you!”, Catra laughed as Hordak started coming back to his senses. He grumbled, blushing, and started walking in Entrapta’s direction and said,”Oh be quiet and let’s celebrate her day of birth” Catra grinned, “right behind you old man”

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed because it’s a school night and a bit cliched but it’s Entrapta birthday and I liked how it turned and I hoped you liked it too!


End file.
